There are many known devices for communicating wirelessly between two or more users. Most of these devices used recreationally are portable handheld two-way radio devices that operate in the license free Family Radio Service (FRS) and licensed General Mobile Radio Service (GMRS) band. These devices are primarily used for communicating outdoors during camping, caravanning, hiking, or other family outings to keep in touch with family members and or friends. Consumer two-way radios operating on the FRS and/or GMRS band operate at Ultra High Frequencies (UHF) with transmit output power ranging from 0.5 W to 2 W. These devices have a typical talk range of two miles and can communicate up to line of sight (no obstruction between transmitting and receiving device) of more than 20 miles.
Portable electronic video game devices offer video gaming on the go. Some of these devices also offer basic short range wireless communication capability via digital data (no voice) operating in the license free 2.4 GHz Industrial Medical and Scientific (ISM) frequency band. The communication range of these devices are very limited as they have a transmit output power of 10 mW to 100 mW providing a typical communication range of less than 100 ft.
In recent years, fixed and portable video gaming devices allow for connectivity via the internet, allowing users to communicate when gaming with other players. This enhances the gaming experience as users can immediately comment, share their adventures, coordinate efforts, and speak with each other from distant locations when connected to the internet. However, connection to the internet is most suited for fixed gaming devices, as they require access to a Local Area Network (LAN), which requires infrastructure and does not allow for portability beyond the limited range of the wireless access point.
Standard consumer two-way radio devices, although portable and able to be used independently to facilitate voice communication while using a portable video game device, is cumbersome and would require the user to pause during gaming activity to use the radio device. It would also require the user to carry two devices when on the go, which may be inconvenient and result in the user not carrying the radio at all. Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.